Flames of Rebirth
.]] '''Flames of Rebirth' , also known as Rebirth Flame, Fire of Resurrection, FenixFlm, Life Giver, Phoenix Flame, or Reincarnation Flame, is a recurring summon ability in the series, and is the trademark ability of the Phoenix. It can either deal Fire-elemental damage to all enemies, revive KO'd allies, or both. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Flames of Rebirth, also called FenixFlm in the PSX version and Fire of Resurrection in the SNES version, is the ability of the Phoenix, obtained at the Phoenix Tower. It deals major Fire-elemental damage to all enemies and fully revives all KO'd allies. It requires at least Summon Level 5 or to be in the Summoner class to cast, and costs 99 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VI Flames of Rebirth is the ability of Phoenix, obtained after completing the Phoenix Cave fully revives and restores all HP to all KO'ed allies at the cost of 110 MP. Final Fantasy VII Rebirth Flame is the ability of Phoenix, obtained after completing the Huge Materia quest at Fort Condor without failing. It has a base power of 60, and deals Fire-elemental damage as well as revive all allies for the cost of 180 MP. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Rebirth Flame is the ability of Phoenix, obtained during Chapter 9 and from Nibelheim Mystery #1. At level 1, it has a base power of 48, while at level 2 having a base power of 52, at level 3 a base power of 56, at level 4 a base power of 60, and finally at level 5 a base power of 78. It deals magic damage to all enemies while ignoring Spirit and casts Raise on Zack. Final Fantasy VIII Rebirth Flame is the ability of Phoenix, which is initially only summoned through the use of a Phoenix Pinion, and will sometimes appear to revive the party when the party is fully KO'ed to prevent a Game Over. It has a base power of 30, and deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies as well as reviving all KO'ed allies with 25% of their Max HP when summoned. Final Fantasy IX Rebirth Flame is the ability of Phoenix, obtained after learning Phoenix from the Phoenix Pinion. Rebirth Flame deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies and revives all KO'ed allies with 25% of their Max HP for 32 MP, which can be doubled by equipping Eiko with the ability Concentrate, as she is the only one who can use Phoenix. Rebirth Flame may also be cast if the player party is completely wiped out to save the player from a Game Over. When used in this manner, it costs no MP. Dissidia Final Fantasy Flames of Rebirth is granted by the Phoenix summon. While in effect, when the player's Bravery hits 0, it immediately recovers to its base value. Flames of Rebirth lasts 50 seconds when summoned manually and 33 seconds when summoned automatically. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Flames of Rebirth is against Phoenix's effect and has the same attributes. However, when Phoenix is called manually Flames of Rebirth lasts 30 seconds, while when Phoenix is summoned automatically it lasts 20 seconds. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Phoenix's card has an ability emulating the effect of Flames of Rebirth. Phoenix allows the player to play a Forward of cost 2 or less from their Break Zone to the field, then deals 2000 damage to all the opponent's Forwards. Gallery